


Say You'll Remember Me

by spacesweaters



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Not sorry though, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesweaters/pseuds/spacesweaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sadness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Remember Me

A warm summer breeze moved lazily through the open window, stirring Foggy's hair gently. He had gotten in the habit of leaving the window open for Matt, every time he went out. It usually brought him comfort, the gentle wind carrying in the familiar smells of summer and the constant noise of Hells Kitchen, but tonight it's familiarities, seemed only a distraction. 

It felt like an eternity since Matt had left Foggy alone in their apartment. Usually Foggy wasn't too worried if Matt was late back home, but it had been hours. Any small noise sent Foggy's heart at a million miles an hour, hoping desperately it was Matt, alive and well. But as the minutes ticked by, wave after wave of fear drowned him in bloody thoughts. 

Foggy paced back and forth across the room, trying to do anything but think about where the hell Matt was, or if he was even still alive. He knew how bad Matt got hurt out there, and wether he liked it or not, he couldn't do anything to stop him. All he could do now was hope and pray that Matt kicked their asses before they got a chance to-

Foggy's train of thought skidded to a halt as he heard a weak knock at the door. He didn't miss a beat, running faster than a goddamned Olympic champion to the door, and throwing it open. 

Before him was Matt Murdock, but you could hardly tell. His red and black suit was cut nearly to shreds, a mix of dried and fresh blood caking the surface. What was visible of his face was covered in black and blue bruises and gaping cuts. "Holy shit, Matty," Foggy whispered almost inaudibly, his voice shaking in a mixture of fear and shock. "Honey, I'm home," Matt joked, taking a shaky breath, that sent ripples of pain through his face. 

The pain spreading across Matt's face brought Foggy back into reality. Foggy picked Matt up in a rush of adrenaline and carried him to the couch "Oh my god, oh shit babe." Foggy said, trying to peal the destroyed suit off of Matt to get to his grotesque wounds. From what he could see, Matt's cuts were thick and deep, highlighted by the purple and blues of his broken and beaten body. Foggy let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as his hands hovered over Matt's torn up chest. "No, Foggy don't," Matt groaned, pain soaking his every word. "Matt, I can't just let you die, I have to try-" "Foggy, please," Matt winced, focusing every muscle in his broken body on keeping Foggy from ripping away at his chest piece.

Foggy stopped fiddling with the suit and stared at Matt, tears in his eyes, and a tremble in his voice, "Matt, baby. Oh fuck, this is bad. Let me try and help, please," he said as he gently cupped Matt's face in his hands, "I- I can't loose you." 

Matt took a long, slow, labored breath, "Foggy," he sighed softly to himself, as if Foggy's name was some secret, that he and only he understood, "I may be blind, but I can see I'm not going to bounce back from this." Matt smirked at his own terrible joke, but even that simple motion brought on a wave of pain. He was right, they both knew it. Matt had only been laying on the couch for a minute or so and a steady pool of blood was already staining the cushions a dark crimson. 

Foggy was sobbing now, his chest heaving, shoulders shaking, yet seemingly not noticing it, or simply not caring, as he ran his fingers carefully through Matt's hair. "Foggy-" Matt started, taking a long wavering breath, "Please don't remember me as this." Foggy moved his hand to gently stroke Matt's cheek, avoiding the cuts and bruises as best he could, "What do you mean?" He asked trying desperately to hold back his sobs. 

"I mean," Matt continued his breaths becoming more and more forced by the minute, " Remember Matt Murdock. Remember college, and the firm, and Josie's, and-" Matt laughed a soft, breathy laugh, "Avocados at law. Just-" Matt was gasping for air, "say you'll remember me." 

Foggy pulled Matt's tender figure closer to him, brushing his clumped up hair away from his eyes, Matthew Murdock, there is nothing in this whole fucked up world that will keep me from thinking about you and your perfection every single fucking day for the rest of my life. Foggy meant to say it. He needed to tell Matt how important he is, and will always be to him, how kind he is, how smart he is, how beautiful he looks when he thinks no one is watching him, how perfect his smile is, and how pointless life will be without him, but all that comes out is a muffled, "Always." 

Matt nods, tears cleaning thin trails of blood off of his face. His breathing almost non existent, as Foggy bends down and plants a kiss in between his eyes, and whispers a small, defeated, "I love you." The best Matt can offer is a small smile as he uses the last of his energy to reach up towards Foggy, and rest his hand on his face. "Foggy," Matt croaks out, his voice barely a whisper, "I- I love-"


End file.
